Second Chance
by TooMuchTWD
Summary: I woke Up. For some strange reason i'm alive. Wait! Why am i alive i was dead. and where in the holy hell am i? I sat in the little bed i was laying in and looked around. Holy crap i'm in dales RV. Wow cool. Wait hes dead! I was at terminus and now i'm here. I want to cry some much. Why is this happening, i'm just a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, rock bottom. Everything we fought for gone. Trapped in a train cart with no hope of ever escaping. Well technically, I have a little knife inside my shoe but what good will that do. Anyway, Rick is saying something about screwing with the wrong people. Damn I really hope that's true. We have nothing left. We can't fight our way out of here, we are clearly outnumbered.

You know what… to hell with it. I rather die fighting.

"Guys" I said as I take out my left shoe, "Maybe this can help…I think."

I take out my knife and give it to Rick hesitantly. He looks it over like it was a bottle of water in a desert. Its scaring me a little how much hope Rick has in his eyes right now. I just don't want him to get his hopes up. That little thing isn't gonna do shit but I guess its worth a try.

**A few hours later**…

"Okay with Angie's knife I'm going to take out any guard that comes through that door and Abraham, you are going to cover me" Rick says as he looks at the train cart door. He continues on with his weak ass plan but I can't hear him anymore I just want to sleep and eat and…

"Angie, thank you for giving us your knife" rick nods at me gratefully.

Suddenly the door opens and well what do you know, gas bombs everywhere and everything goes black. Next thing I know i'm tied up, on my knees and hovering over a metal drain. I cant speak and all I can do is watch as the first person gets hit in the back of the head \and his throat gets slit open by a guard. Then the next person is killed, and up next is me.

_Holy shit im next! Oh god no please jesus this is the worst day ever_. I start crying and the guy infront of me, named Gareth, starts smirking. _Oh what a monster! Please god or anyone that csn hear me please let me do it again. I don't want to die like this. Let me live my life better. Give me a second chance._

As the guy behind raises his bat all I see is Rick, Glenn, Bob and Daryl watching me with sadness and pitty in their eyes.

"hey" Glenn yells "Come on she is just a little girl. Shes only thirteen years old. Please just take her in with you people. Shes smart and strong. Don't kill children!"

"Enough" Gareth is getting frustrated, everyone can see it " I wont do the same mistake again. Hurry up man and do it."

The guard smiles and all I feel next is a huge ass bat hitting my head and me falling forward. Black spots covering my vision and thats when they slit my throat and darkness… I was dead.


	2. I woke up

**Hey This is the second chapter and i really appreciate reviews (good or bad) i like to learn and if any of you have any tips or ideas on how the story should go please pm me. Oh and im done writing the third chapter just so you know:)**

I woke up. For some strange reason I'm alive. Wait! Why am I alive I was dead? And where in the holy hell am I? I sat in the little bed I was laying in and looked around. Holy crap I'm in dales RV. Wow cool! Wait he's dead! I was at terminus and now I'm here. I want to cry so much. Why is this happening? I'm just a little girl.

"Are you feeling ok Angie?" Oh My Gosh Dale. "You fainted you know."

I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Everything seems real but how could it.

"Sweetie?" dale looks at me with a concerned expression.

"I… um….I'm fine Dale" I smile sweetly.

A noise outside caught my attention. I went to look out the window.

"You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there"

"Oh my god, Daryl" I said happily.

Dale looks at me like I'm crazy and leaves the RV to go investigate outside. Now I get it… The universe or god or whatever sent me back in time just like I prayed for when I died. I had something different in mind but this will definitely work. I'm not surprised or freaked out, I've always believed in this kind of stuff. This is perfect now I can save everyone's lives and…

My thoughts were interrupted by Glenn. Oh I remember this he started asking me weird questions

"Hey Angie" not again this was so awkward. "So how old are you?"

Ok that's not awkward at all…

"I'm twelve but I'm going to be thirteen in a few months. I think."

"Oh that's cool. Don't freak out I'm just bored and wanted to talk to someone" he starts making noises with his mouth "so you're alone, does that mean your family is dead?"

'Wow rude' I think as tears start filling my eye. I forgot about this part.

"Oh crap! Don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way I just wanted to get to know you since you're new and all." Glenn starts to freak out and try to make me stop crying which only makes me mad.

"That officer is new why don't you get to know him too" I almost scream at him. I knew he didn't mean it but I couldn't help it. My family is a sensitive subject for me.

"Look I'm going to leave. I'm sorry" he said as he practically runs out of the RV. He leaves to go look for Merle with Daryl, Rick and T-Dog.

I don't like to cry. I always get mad but I have to admit when I cry it makes me think a lot about anything that's happening in my life. So to conclude, crying makes me wiser.

As nightfall comes I realize that this is the night the attack happens and it also means that Daryl, Rick, Glenn and t-Dog are on their way here. I haven't left the RV at all. I would rather stay in here and not talk to anyone. Of course Carol brought me food and we talked a little, Carl and Sophia came too to play cards with me but that was about it. I was alone all day in the RV trying to think about how I was going to save everyone.

I decided that I'm going to save Amy first then I'll see how it goes. Of course I'm going to let Ed die because I really do not like him and he's a mean old jackass.

Wait I forgot about Jim, I can't let him die but if he doesn't get bit we would have never went to the CDC. Even though it was a death trap it still helped us a lot, we were in no condition to travel. Either way i cant just let Jim die.

What the hell do I do now?!


	3. Saving Amy

**here is the third chapter and i already wrote the fourth chapter. i tend to post really late but not always, ill try not to post at four in the morning but yknow. tell me if you want me to continue. also im open to any ideas on how the story should go i mean i already have an idea but still... ok enjoy oh and i plan on having at least a little Caryl.**

"Oh hey Angie, I was just going to the bathroom" Amy walks in and looks at me. "Wait, have you been inside the RV all day?"

This is it Angie. Keep Amy inside the RV at all times. She can't leave the RV or she will die!

"Yeah, I didn't feel like talking to anyone today. I did get to play cards with Carl and Sophia" I look down at my hands while she enters the bathroom.

"Oh man we're out of toilet paper." I hear Amy say inside the bathroom.

Amy leaves the bathroom and is about to open the RV door.

"Hey Amy" I almost yell. She looks at me and steps away from the door. Ha! It worked. Oh, I have to say something else.

"Um do you like anyone in this camp?" Wow, way to go Angie.

"Excuse me?" she said surprised.

I laugh nervously "Can we just imagine I said this instead: Do you trust everyone in this camp?"

"Well yeah" she was interrupted by a scream outside.

"WALKERS!" a woman outside screams. Its starting, I just need to hide in here with Amy. I would help but I don't know how to fight…well I do, but what are people going to think if I kill walkers this little with no experience whatsoever.

"Oh my god" Amy breathes as she looks outside the window. "Andrea."

"Amy please stay in here, don't make any noise or well die. Andrea will come, she knows where you are. Just stay calm and wait for her in here. How do you think Andre is going to feel if she found out you died?" As I said the last sentence she turned off the lights and hid herself but still looking out the window.

We both watched as Shane protected Lori and Carl only… of course. The door opened and in came Andrea. Amy and Andrea hugged each other and watched as the other people fought the walkers. I felt a little selfish but the RV is the only safe place, we need this little sanctuary incase people survive and come inside and if we need to, we can just drive off.

Carol and Sophia come in, then Jacqui, and Morales family. As we sat there in the dark, the door opened and it was Lori telling us that it was all over. She looked pissed. Rick, Daryl, T-dog and Glenn all came back and of course no Merle.

Morning came and we all started to burn the walkers and bury our own people. I wanted to help so I came up to rick and took the skinny walker from his hands and easily dragged her to Daryl while Rick looked at me in disbelief. I just wasn't in the mood to let rick tell me that I can't work because I'm too little, I've already had the chat.

I dropped the walker at Daryl's feet and was going to leave when Lori stops me and she looked mad.

"So I found out that you were the one that locked everyone in the RV" Lori hissed "Thank you for helping the people that were outside. We could have died. Do you know how rude that is Angie?"

I couldn't believe what she said; she was blaming me for not helping her even though I was only a little girl. What the fuck is wrong with her. You know what… I have been so nice to Lori all this time but this bitch needs a piece of my mind. Daryl was right there but I didn't care.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I spat out. "Have you noticed that I'm only twelve? What could I have done, go outside and act as bait so you can save yourself and your little boyfriend? Grow the fuck up. Now will you excuse me I'm trying to work so you can feel more at home, Mrs. Walsh."

She looked at me like I just killed her dog and left. Wow that was intense. My mom did not raise me like this, but I need to defend myself.

I turned around and saw Daryl holding off a smile.

"Who made her queen bitch?" I muttered.

At that comment he completely lost it and started laughing. I left and found out that Glenn overheard our discussion and high fived me.

I feel happy today I mean I saved Amy and…. Oh my god Jim. I forgot to save Jim. I looked around for Jim but couldn't find him.

"He's bit! Jims Bit!" Jacqui screamed. Dammit!

As Rick and Shane finally made their decision on going to the CDC, I pack up all of my stuff which includes a knife, two water bottle and two canned peaches.

"Everyone get in a car, we're leaving in five." Shane gets in his jeep and starts the engine.

Who am I going with? I mean last time I went with Dale in his RV but I felt so uncomfortable with Jim there. Rick's car is full and I do not like Shane so he is out of the question. I would go with T-Dog but he is in a white van and not to be mean but that's a little creepy. I don't think I can go an entire day in a car without making mean and awkward comments. That leaves Daryl but he likes to be alone but I don't think he hates me like the other since this morning. Ok I've decided, I'm going with Daryl because I need to get on his good side. When Daryl looked every day for Sophia it made me not be afraid of him and I've got to know him a lot, plus he's funny. Glenn and Daryl are the two brothers I've always wanted.

"Hey Angie, need a ride?" Shane yells from his jeep. NOOOOOO I hate him. I need to find Daryl fast.

"Give me a second." I smile sweetly.

Oh there he is. Thank God!

"Hey Daryl" I say softly.

He turns around and looks at me with that stare that always makes me uncomfortable.

"Can I ride with you because Rick's car is full, Jim is in the RV and let's face it who wants to be in that same space as a dying man, T-Dog is in a white van I mean do I have to explain myself there and Shane just asked me to ride with him but I don't want to because I hate him." I blurted out.

He looks at me and chuckles a little but then goes back to staring at me.

"Get in" he enters his truck and turns on the engine.

Whew…

During the drive Daryl doesn't say a word and suddenly he stops driving.

"Why did we stop?" I ask. Jim doesn't die here.

"Fuck if I know." He gets out of the car and starts talking to Rick.

I get out to investigate and nothing seems wrong.

"AMY!" Andrea screams as Amy opens the RV door and fall to the floor chocking up blood. Everyone is panicked and all we do is watch as the life slowly drains out of Amy's eyes.

What the hell just happened?!


	4. CDC

**Hey this is the fourth chapter. give me some ideas on how the story should go. i have an idea but it wouldnt hurt to have some options. ok enjoy! **

I saved her and now she's dead. How can this happen? Why did she just die?

Amy is dead and no one knows what to do. Andrea is still on the floor crying and everyone else is either with their mouth hanging open or crying with her.  
>"What the hell just happened?" Shane starts asking rick.<br>"I…I don't know" Rick says with his eyes wide as ever.  
>"She was fine a minute ago, she was talking to me when suddenly she coughed out some blood" Dale informs. "After looking at the blood she just started choking. I didn't know what to do so I just stopped the RV and she ran out with Andrea behind her."<p>

I start crying and turn around and head towards Daryl's truck. I stay in there and watch as Rick and Shane start fighting over what to do.

Maybe she was just going to die anyway. Maybe if she survived last time this would have happened too. What a mess! Well, I tried Amy. I'm truly sorry.

"Walkers!" Someone yells. "Everyone in the cars we're leaving."  
>"No!" Andrea starts dragging Amy's body to the RV. "I'm not leaving her"<br>"Andrea I'm sorry but we have to" Carol starts soothing her. "We need to leave her. I can't imagine what you're going through but were going to die if we stay. We have to go now. I will not let you put the kids in danger. I'm sorry"  
>Andrea starts sobbing and leaves with Carol.<p>

Never saw that coming. Carol seems a little different than before, stronger.

As we leave, I turn back and watch as the walkers rip Amy apart. I couldn't stop crying and I could tell Daryl was getting annoyed but fuck that! Amy just died. He's gonna have to deal with it. 

A few hours later, we arrive at the CDC and like last time it was closed but I knew it really wasn't. Jenner was watching us.

"The camera" Rick says as they were about to leave. "It moved"

"It was just your imagination" Shane tries to convince Rick. "Let's go man"

"I saw it too" maybe if I agree with him Jenner will open the door faster than last time. "It moved"

Rick starts yelling and hitting the door and I join him. "You're killing us" rick pleaded.

Rick turns around but I stay I front of the door.

"Let's get a move on" Daryl yells at me. We ain't got...

The door opens and I run through it happily. Everyone follows and Jenner meets us with a shotgun in his arms.

We ride the elevator and Jenner makes us all take a blood test. Ewww no, I hate needles but what can I do?

We eat dinner and everyone's drunk and having fun but I don't want to waste time. I eat my food quickly and excuse myself. Jenner shows me my room and the first thing I do is take a hot shower while everyone one else is eating and laughing. I get out and get dressed.  
>I go outside my room and I see everyone going into their rooms. Perfect! Now I just need to find a bag and fill it with it with supplies and other things. I got a blanket, soap, water, some clothes that fit me, some canned beans and a 23 Glock gun.<p>

As I look at the gun, Daryl comes out of his room and sees the gun in my hand. "What the hell are you doing with a gun? Don't wave that around you're going to kill someone." With all the noise he was making, Glenn and Sophia came out of their rooms.

"Angie, give that to me" Glenn looks at me like I'm going to put a bullet into someone's face.

"Wow, is that a gun?" Sophia's voice was little and curious.

I ignored all of them and took Sophia's hand and entered my room shutting the door I Glenn and Daryl's face.

"So, Sophia want to have a sleepover with me?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Sure, but I have to ask my mom. I'll be right back." She says as she leaves the room.

I lay back in my bed and wait till Sophia comes back with an answer. "She said yes" Sophia's cheerful voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sophia can you ask Carl if he wants to come I want to tell you guys something?" I have to tell them about my secret, they are the only ones I trust and the only one I can talk to.

"Yeah I'll be right back." She once again leaves the room and a few minutes later Carl and Sophia come back.

"Hey, Sophia said you wanted to tell us something?" he looks at me curiously. I tell them everything and they look at me with a shocked face. "You can see the future?" Carl asks. I cant believe that they trust me this easily.

"No, I'm saying that Ive already lived this. Amy was supposed to die in the attack at the Quarry, I saved her but she still died. I don't know what happened I guess she was going to die either way." I let out a shaky breath as I wait for them to say something.

"Cool!" the both say in unison. Yay they believed me! Now I have someone to talk to.

Next morning came and we all had breakfast which T-Dog made claiming he makes the best scrambled eggs. Of course Shane was a buzzkill and ruined our morning. I don't care. I knew it was going to happen.  
>We saw the TS-19 video again and as soon as Dale asked him what the clock that was counting down does I stood up and got ready along with Carl and Sophia.<br>I planned everything out when I was going to sleep and told Carl and Sophia everything.  
>"The backup generators run out of gas" Jenner explains.<br>I come up behind him and knock him out with a hammer I had found.  
>"What the hell was that?" Rick and Shane said in unison as Lori went to the floor to see If Jenner was ok. Everyone was looking at me in surprise.<br>"He was lying to us!" I blurted out.  
>"What do you mean? Are u crazy?" Lori hisses at me.<br>"When the clock goes down to zero this place will explode." I explain. "Everyone go and find anything useful because we have to go or we will all die!"  
>"How do you know that?" Glenn looks at me suspiciously.<br>"Umm my uncle used to work here. I know a lot of stuff like did u know that TS-19 was Jenner's wife... yeah didn't think so. I'm telling the truth. Everyone go"

Everyone runs and finds everything and as we're about to leave I realized that Jacqui is with us. I saved her yay! Now all I have to do is wait until they figure out how to break the window. Come on Carol, give Rick the grenade.  
>"Rick I have something that can help" Carol took out the grenade and explained that she found it while washing his clothes the first day he was in camp.<p>

I run and hide and everyone follows my lead. Rick drops the grenade and starts running away from it.  
>Boom! The grenade goes off and the window is open. Everyone goes out except Rick<br>"Where's Rick?" I ask "We have like five minutes left."  
>I turn around to look for Rick and I see Jenner awake and whispering something in his ear. Jenner walks away and Rick runs towards us and gets in a car. I enter Daryl's truck and we all leave. Three minutes into the drive the CDC explodes with Jenner in it. "Wow we made it!" I start cheering.<br>"Barely, how did you know what to do so fast?" Daryl looked at me with accusing eyes.  
>"I just did." I answer looking away and smirking. Daryl's a little suspicious, shocker.<p>

At least I saved Jacqui! Now I have Carl and Sophia to talk to. I am not letting Sophia die… Not on my watch.


	5. Sophia

**Hey I want to know if I should continue this story (leave a review). I just have some computer trouble and I can only use it for a little while and I really hope I'm not wasting my time writing this story when I can use the computer for something else. Anyway, this is the fifth chapter and enjoy!**

Driving down the road with the windows down is the best feeling in the world. Having the wind blow in my face and my brown long wavy hair going in all directions just has a way of calming me down like nothing else. For one second I forget that the world is ending and I just watch as we pass the trees and birds flying up high. I focus on nature and ignore the walkers and for a minute I feel normal again, like I haven't seen anyone die and be ripped apart for the last few weeks. These are the kinds of moments that makes me want to keep fighting, gives me strength and hope that one day everything will be normal. Last time I said this at loud to Dale and he just looked at me and smiled and asked me "What is the definition of normal?" I never knew how to answer that but I always thought that the definition of normal was something that you expect to see every day... I guess this is normal now. Every day we wake up and we know that we'll see the world falling apart around us. This world has become normal for us and I don't like it one bit.

THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD.

It happened again. About two hours ago Jacqui died the same way Amy did but instead of falling out of the RV she died inside it. This time I didn't cry, I knew that dying was normal in this world and like last time I grew accustomed to it. Of course everyone else hasn't but that's because they didn't live this life twice. We buried her outside an old warehouse and left. Andrea is pissed that we got to bury Jacqui and not Amy but we couldn't do anything about it. Everyone is asking the same question 'how did she die the same way that Amy did?' I knew that answer and also Carl and Sophia but i won't tell anyone else. I'm beginning to think that I can't save anyone. Every time I save someone the universe balances itself. The people that died last time must remain dead I guess.

THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD.

We made a stop and eliminated some cars. Now I'm in Dale's RV sitting in the back with a daydreaming Glenn. "Angie, does it seem a little strange to you that Amy and Jacqui died the same exact way?" He looks at me with sad and curious eyes.  
>"Yeah it does..." I look down. I'm not going to lie to him, it is weird but I knew why and since he hasn't asked I won't tell him anything.<p>

Before he could say anything else, the RV stopped in the same spot as last time and because of the same reason.

We all go out and look for supplies while Dale and Glenn fix the RV. I found a bigger back pack and shoved my stuff inside it along with new clothes I found and two water bottles.

I looked inside my new bag and found: two water bottles, a knife, a hammer, some clothes and one can of peaches.

I knew that this is where the herd comes through and Sophia dies but I can't save her because she will die either way. A wave of nausea washed through me. I can't believe that I have to live through this all over again. I don't want to see her die.

I hid under a car ahead of time and waited for history to repeat itself. I can't interfere or other people could die. I guess it's better to do what's best even if other people get hurt because of it. If I saved her she would die the same way as Jacqui and Amy and people will be more suspicious than they already are. "Sophia needs to die like last time." I say softly as I close my eyes. I visibly flinched the second I heard myself say it.

I waited a long time and I thought maybe it isn't going to happen this time but just as I thought it I heard feet walking towards me and I opened my eyes and remained completely still as the herd passed by. It had felt like eternity but eventually they all passed. I started to tear up as I heard Sophia scream and the walkers growling as they chased her into the woods. I got out in time to see Rick going into the woods. Carol started to cry while Lori was holding her back (at least she's good for something). 

THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD.

While Daryl and Rick looked for Sophia I sat behind a car knowing the fact that by now she's bit or dead. "Man it's really hot in here" Glenn walked beside the car and sat next to me.

"No kidding." I reply as I put my hair into a bun.  
>"I think we will find her, don't worry" he assured me. I look at him and just force out a smile. He stands up and walks away and again I was alone with my thoughts. It didn't last long though because Carl sat next to me with his head down. We sat in silence and all I could hear was the birds chirping and the bugs buzzing all over the dead bodies.<br>"We aren't going to find her are we?" He said in voice that I could barely hear.  
>"No... She died like this last time" I say, my voice breaking.<br>"Why didn't you save her?" He asked even though he probably knew the answer already.  
>"They still die." I look at him. "Even if I save them they still die, just like Amy... Like Jacqui and now Sophia." I couldn't hold back and I started to sob.<p>

THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD.

The next morning we go searching in the woods for Sophia even though Carl and I know it's pointless. Daryl leads us through the woods when suddenly we hear church bells. They start to run and I follow. When we got there, like last time, it was on a timer. Everyone lost a little hope that day except me and Carl because we already knew the truth.

While everyone stayed inside the church, Carl and I walk outside and sit down in the grass waiting for everyone else to leave the church. 

"Carl, the next thing that happens is that Shane and your dad go another direction while Daryl leads the rest of us back to the highway. Last time you begged to go with them but you can't because you will get shot" I said straight out without sugar coating it.

He looks at me in shock. "What! I'm going to die!"

"No, I..." I started but he interrupted.

"You said that you can't save anyone because they will die anyway that means that even though you save me I'm going to die!" He blurted out.

"Will you listen to me" I hiss. "You don't die. An old man named Hershel helps you. Jeez man, be cool!"

"Oh thank you god." He visibly relaxed.

THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD. THE WALKING DEAD.

Rick and Shane went the other way and Daryl led us back to the highway where Dale and T-Dog are. T-Dog is probably getting worse but he will be ok. We heard no gun shots and that made me wonder if they ever found Otis.

A little later as we walked through the forest we heard three gunshots and that made me worry. Everyone stood still and looked at each other surprised including myself.


	6. What happens next?

**Not really happy with this chapter but I had to get it out of the way. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and my computer is still acting a little weird but I found a way to post regularly. Enjoy!**

"Was that a gunshot?" Lori looked at Daryl.

"No, that was three gunshots." He said as he kept walking.

"They could be in trouble." Carol starts. "That could be my daughter." As soon as she said her eyes started watering.

"Let's just keep moving it could be another group plus we need to get back to the highway and check up on T-Dog" I suggested.

Carl looked at me with worried eyes but I ignore him for the moment. The group hesitantly takes my advice and starts moving towards the highway.

I didn't know what to say to Carl because I literally don't know what happens next. "I don't know what's going to happen. Last time it was only one gunshot." I whisper to Carl.

He nods and we run to catch up on our group.

tHE WALKINg DEad

Daryl started giving his little speech about how Sophia was going to be ok. Last time I would have been smiling at him but now it's sad to know that she is already dead and he had so much hope that he would find her. I look at our group and notice that Andrea wasn't with us. We hear Andrea screaming and run to the source of the sound and find her on the ground fighting off a walker. I couldn't believe that I forgot this happened to her. Now we have to save her because Maggie isn't here to do it for us... Or so I thought.  
>We hear the hooves of a horse and watch as Maggie hits the walker with a bat.<br>"Lori...Lori Grimes?" She asks

"That's me" she says quickly.

"You have to come with me, Rick's been shot" she said.  
>Lori got up on the horse and Maggie gave us the directions on how to get to her farm. They left and I stood there with my mouth open like everyone else. I was shocked! Lori didn't even bother to take her kid. She just left him.<p>

"What is wrong with her?!" I almost shout. Everyone looks at me, even a dead looking Carl. "How can she just leave Carl like that. What kind of mother is sh..." I was interrupted by Carl covering my mouth. I grabbed his hand and threw it off my face. I stormed off to find the highway and everyone followed.

tHE WALKING DEAD

As soon as we came back to the highway I felt guilty. Rick just got shot and I'm being a bitch to Carl just because he covered my mouth. I went to apologize to him and was about to open my mouth when he said "it's ok, I forgive you."  
>I started to cry and I hugged him. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I realized that I was still holding on to Carl and I let him go and started to blush furiously.<p>

"Are you ok Angie" Glenn asks awkwardly. When I heard that I completely lost it.

"No, I'm not ok, I'm just worried. There were three gunshots. That could be anything." My mind keeps racing as I talk. "What if Shane killed rick, or another group did?"

"Shane wouldn't do that!" Carl screamed at me. He was pissed this time, shit. I look at him with an apologetic look but he keeps keeps his stand.

"I know he wouldn't but what if it was an accident? We don't know anything yet." I reassure him. His eyes changed to normal and he nods at me and goes inside the RV.

When Carl came out of the RV he had his back pack ready and he said that he was going to the Greene farm

"I'm going too." I said shyly. "No, you should stay here" Dale said. I couldn't have a breakdown again so I agreed and said my goodbyes to Carl.

At night I realized that what if Shane had to go look for supplies again? I knew he wanted Rick dead, so what if he doesn't get them on purpose so Rick died? I started to get really worried and my heart went into overdrive. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for Shane to be our leader.

I went outside the RV and left my mind to wander. It made me nervous that i didn't know what was going to happen. "What If Shane dies before he can even try to kill rick." I whisper.

"What the hell did you just say?" Daryl looked at me dead in the eyes. When did he get out here. Oh right he's supposed to look for Sophia with Andrea but where is she?

"Uhh I was just thinking" I say shyly.

"Bullshit! You just said something about Shane dying before he kills Rick. Care to explain?" I don't know what to do so I just winged it.

"We've all seen the Lori and Shane fucking like bunnies, don't you think Shane might love her and now that Rick is here he's probably going to kill him. What if the three shots we heard in the woods was Shane trying to attempt that?"I blurted out. I think I've said too much. He looks at me and goes into the wood alone. Phew

Wait what about Andrea? I go inside and see her sound asleep. Huh maybe I did make changes.

THE WALKING DEAD

That morning I regretted not going to Hershel's house. I needed to know if Shane saved him or not. We arrived at Hershel's farm and I ran to the porch to see Carl sitting outside. I go over to him and sit next to him.  
>"What happened" I ask cautiously.<br>He looks at me and started to look at me with a serious expression. Everyone got off the their vehicles and looked at Carl waiting but then we heard someone scream inside the house.

Otis was on the floor dead with blood coming out of his mouth.  
>Patricia was on top of his body crying along with Hershel's family. I forgot this would happen. Shane didn't have to get any supplies which results in Otis never dying which means that he does die anyway.<p>

Carl looks at me with his eyebrows raised and I nod at him. Daryl saw our little exchange and now I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to deal with that later. He's getting more and more suspicious but I'm not saying shit to him. He won't believe me anyway. I look at Otis on the floor. Now I know for sure that I can't save anyone.


	7. Hershel's Farm

My heart rate became quicker as I waited for Carl to tell me what happened to Rick. After we all got sent out of the house by Hershel because of Otis' death I walked side by side with Carl.  
>"He's ok" he smiles at me. "He got shot in his belly but Hershel said that it the bullet was shallow plus it didn't break so they got it out and he passed out. He was lucky I arrived early because he needed my blood"<p>

I visibly relaxed and thanked god. "Wait what about the other two bullets?"

"Shane tried to shoot Otis twice but Otis told him about Hershel." He said

I nod and looked back and saw that Lori was outside talking to everyone. A few people hugged her. I was mad at her; I just couldn't believe that she just left with Maggie without even glancing at Carl.

"Carl, did Lori tell you anything when you arrived?" I keep my eyes on her.

"She hugged me and i got mad at her. I've been ignoring her. You were right, how could she just leave me?" He explains. I nod at him and we go inside the RV to go play cards.

It's pretty clear that Carl is still sad about Sophia. I wish I could say that it will all be ok but I just know it's not. I won't lie to him. Last time Carl and I were best friends, we told each other everything and I plan on being best friends again. He doesn't like to be treated like a kid and that's why I could never lie to him. I realized that Sophia is at the barn but I would let Shane open it.

Carl and I stayed inside the RV for most of the day. We watched as Shane and Andrea talked, Daryl getting ready to look for Sophia and Lori giving Glenn a piece of paper. Even though we missed Glenn being roped down into a well where a walker was trapped and almost falling and dying Dale eventually told us.

I looked outside the window and watched as Glenn and Maggie leave on their horses to go to the pharmacy. Oh man, Glenn is probably getting Lori's pregnancy test. Also Glenn and Maggie get it on. I'm totally going to have to mess with him about that.

THE WALKING DEAD

That night I go outside my tent which I'm sharing with Glenn and sit on the ground. I wanted to think about what I was going to do tomorrow. In the morning I'm going to talk to carol and try to convince her how good of a leader rick is because last time I knew that she didn't believe in him that much but I want to change that. I'll have to keep my distance from Daryl. Maybe I'll go talk to Lori and apologize to her about me snapping at her in the quarry. Lori was a bad mother and a bad wife but I guess she has a lot in her mind plus she is pregnant. Even though everything she does makes me mad I still can't imagine what she's going through. The rest of the day I'll just be with Carl or Glenn. I don't know let's just see how it goes.

I start walking back to my tent when I bump in to Daryl. Shit!  
>"Hey Daryl I was just going to bed" I try to side step him but he is faster than I thought and cuts me off.<p>

"How come you seemed normal when that guy was dead in front of you? You barely even batted an eyelash." He asked looking at my eyes as I try to look away.

"People die; I can't do anything about it. What did you expect, me to cry for I guy I don't even know?" I stare back at him with more confidence.

"I saw how you and Carl looked at each other, like you knew it was gonna happen. Back at the CDC, you were the one telling us where to go. Not Rick and not Shane. You sure seem to know a lot." Man I have never seen Daryl this paranoid.

"What you think I can tell the future or something" I laugh. "Look Daryl is there something you want to ask me cause I'm tired?" I say nonchalantly.

He looked at me suspiciously and left. Holy shit I almost crapped my pants, that was intense. I already know that sooner or later I'm going to have to tell him. I can tell that he doesn't believe me but I guess I never could have lied to Daryl and gotten away with it. Last time by now Daryl would occasionally make sarcastic comments and I would laugh at them or the other way around but he's just so suspicious and paranoid that I don't think we can be buddies until I tell him the truth. I go back to my tent where Glenn is already asleep. I threw myself in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

THE WALKING DEAD

I woke up and noticed that the sun wasn't up yet. I walked out of the tent slowly as to not wake Glenn up. I could tell that I literally only slept for like three hours. I walked around the camp to try to make myself tired when I saw someone crouching down in the fields. Oh my god is that Lori peeing in the middle of nowhere. Wtf what an animal! I kept thinking about how creepy that was when it suddenly hit me that she was taking her pregnancy test. I turn my back to run away when she stands up and calls my name. I've been spotted.

"Angie, honey, what are you doing out here? "She said in the sweetest voice ever.  
>Pfft, kiss ass.<p>

"Lori where you peeing over there?" I tried to act stupid.  
>She didn't know what to say and I could tell. She tries to ignore me and walk away but she dropped the test and tried to pick it up but I took it first. I study it as if I don't know what it is. "You're pregnant." I said as a matter of fact.<p>

She starts to tear up and I immediately felt guilty. "Lori, I'm sorry I said what I said back at the quarry. I was just so tired and just please..."

"It's ok, I really was being bitch." She continued to sob. "I'm a horrible person. I left my son to go with a complete stranger. I cheated on my husband with his best friend and... Does everyone know about me and Shane?"

"Only me and Daryl. I haven't said anything to Carl." I answered truthfully. "I won't tell anyone about you being pregnant." I breathe out. She whimpered and hugged me hard. I felt better for being the bigger person.

We parted ways and I started to feel tired so I went to my tent and fell asleep.

**Review me;)**


	8. lets have a chat

I overslept. Everyone wakes up at 6 or 7 in the morning but I woke up at around 1 in the afternoon. Carl told me that Rick is awake and that he can walk. I ran to the house and inside the room where he was staying at. I walked in and saw Rick reading a book. He dropped the book and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey there." He said trying to get up. I run over to him and help him sit in the bed. I hugged him and sat down at the chair next to the bed.

"I was worried about you." I start to tear up. "I don't know what I'd do if you died. You are the reason I'm alive."

He chuckled "That may be true but still you're smart and tough. The only thing I had to do if give you a push. You were the one that saved us at the CDC" He raised his eyebrows.

I smile sheepishly and excuse myself. I leave his room and sit outside in the steps.

_Rick saved my life. I was alone and scared, all I could do was sit at the side of the road and wait for a walker to eat me. I heard a car alarm and watched as a red car passes by. Then passed Rick, he saw me and convinced me to get inside the truck. I was ready to die but he convinced me to go with him.  
><em>  
>That day was a wake up call. Now I don't even want to think about giving up. Ever. Not without a fight.<p>

THE WALKING DEAD

I watch as Carol sits next to me. She looked sad and that made me feel guilty. Even though I couldn't save Sophia It hurt so bad knowing what was going to happen and no one else.

"Hey Carol" I smile sweetly. "What's up?"

"A lot of things." She sighed.

I sigh "Im sorry about Sophia." I look down.

She looked at me and gave me a nod "thank you." She looked like she really meant it not like when other people tried to comfort her.

"Why?" I ask

"You're the only one to ever say that." I look at her in disbelief. That couldn't be true. "I mean that other people are always saying how we'll find her and how she'll be ok. I know they are only saying it to make me feel better. So thank you for being realistic. It means a lot.

I felt like crying but I held it in. Carol is the best and I don't like it when she's sad. The last time I saw her was the day that Rick banned her, it kills me to not know if she made it or not. I'm not going to let her get banned though.

"Carol, do you trust Rick?" I ask her.

She looks at me and shakes her head. "I just don't know. It's not that I'm blaming him for what happened to Sophia..."

"I know, but you should trust him. He saved me, he's the reason I'm here. If you think that he can't keep us alive then you're wrong. I trust him with my life." I look at her and she smiles.

"He saved you?" She said surprised. "I didn't know."

I proceed to tell her the story of how Rick saved me when suddenly she starts to tear up. I raise my eyebrow but she hugs me.

"I'm so glad that he saved you Angie. It would be so different if you weren't here." At that comment I start to cry also. She was like a mom to me last time but this time it's different. This time I feel closer (if that's possible). I won't let Rick banish her.

We kept talking and laughing when I hear Andrea screaming 'walker'. Oh my god, I have to stop her from shooting Daryl! I start to get up but Rick suddenly comes from the house and sprints with Shane and T-Dog at his side. Glenn right behind them. Rick is going to rip his stitches. I go over to Andrea and tell her not to shoot. Of course she ignored me; she's too fed up in trying to prove herself to the group that she ignores everyone. I climb up to the roof of the RV and try to grab the gun but she shoves me.

"Angie I got this. Back off." She hisses. That's it! She's getting out of control. She's about to shoot when I knock her out with the bottom of my boot.

I watch from the roof as Dale looks at me in horror. I ignore him and watch as Daryl and the others walk back to the camp. I can see that they are discussing something but I can't hear. I climb down and walk past a horrified Dale and a shocked Lori and Carol. Carl walks next to me and discreetly fist bumps me.

"What happened to you!" Carol asks Daryl. He looks at her and shows her Sophia's doll. Carol takes it from his hands and walks away smiling. Everyone was talking but Dale raised his voice.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Angie just knocked Andrea out with her foot!?" He almost shouts.

"What?" Almost everyone says in unison. They all look at me. I'm about to say something but Hershel came out.

After discussing what happened, Hershel brought Daryl to stitch him up. I watch as they walk into the house. I hear a moan and look back and see Lori talking to Andrea at the roof of the RV as she rubs her head.

"Angie, did you really knock her out?" Rick asks.

"She was going to shoot Daryl. Seriously, are you all going to think that I'm a cold person and I can't be trusted? I knocked her out I didn't kill her. I basically saved Daryl's life." I defend myself. I look at Rick as I say that. I wasn't sure if he would banish me too just like Carol. Last time when I asked where Carol was all did said was that she killed Karen and David and that she was a cold person and she couldn't be trusted.

"Dad, she was going to shoot what could she have done?" Carl soft voice spoke up.

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose and nods in understanding. "I get it, you had to do it."

I walk away with Glenn and Carl walking behind me. I hear as Dale fights with Rick about how my actions were exaggerated.

I sit down and look at Glenn and Carl both smiling.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Dude you knocked Andrea out. That's pretty funny." Glenn starts to laugh. Carl and I start to laugh too.

THE WALKING DEAD.

That night I go inside Hershel's house to have dinner. I felt like I had to talk to Daryl so I excused myself and walk towards his room. I watch as Carol kisses Daryl's head. She walks out and I smile and wink at her.

I enter Daryl's room and close the door. He looks at me and turns over so I couldn't see his scars. Too late buddy.

"Daryl, are you ok?" I ask quietly.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine!" He growls.

"Deal with it! People aren't going to stop caring just cause you growl at them. Even if you don't believe it, you're our family." I say with pride.

He looks at me and his eyes soften. Of course he tries to shrug it off like always. "I heard you knocked Andrea out." He said amused.

"She was going to shoot you. It felt like the right choice" there is a short silence. "Sooooo, I saw Carol kiss you." I make kissing noises just to piss him off.

"Shut up" he rearranges his pillows. I can tell he is getting angry.

"Ok fine but you can't deny she is a hottie." With that I run out the door so he doesn't kill me.

I go back to eating my food and chatting with everyone. Dale seems to have forgiven me. Everything seemed ok for a second. I look at Carl sitting next to me and smile. I just wish that every day was like this one but I just know that it won't. I've decided that even though I have the power to change everything, I'm going to leave some of the hard parts. Without the hard parts that we went through last time then we wouldn't have learned how to survive. This group needs to learn that people are also dangerous and that no one is ever safe. We learn from our mistakes, and we become stronger because of them. It will be hard to go through again but I'll be ok. We will all be ok.


	9. Closure

**I know it's been a while school started and it's a little hard to keep up. I have a big project and it's just getting me depressed. Updates will come a little slower. You all are going to have to motivate me if you want faster updates! I like writing and I don't think I'm going to stop writing this one. It's just going to take a while. **

It was a peaceful morning, everyone had breakfast and we chatted. An hour later everyone (including me) go practice shooting a gun. Carl had to convince Rick and Lori to let him and he was successful. I hold my gun and aim carefully at the can. My dad has taught me how to shoot since I sucked at sports. I already knew how to shoot but it didn't hurt to practice once in a while. I shot the can at my first try and look back. I didn't know what else to do since I already shot my target. I couldn't exactly walk in front of the beginner shooters to put my can back.

"Wow, your first try?" Rick looks at me in disbelief. "How?"

I take a shrug and smile at him. "My dad taught me how because I really didn't have any other hobbies. I can't play sports, can't sing, can't play instruments, I suck at art, although I did get good grades. I was a smart cookie. Only thing I knew was to observe; you'd be surprised at the things I know." I said proudly.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Well since you already know, why don't you go back to the farm and help around?"

I nod and wait for someone to drive me back. I was not going to walk all. T-Dog finishes helping jimmy shoot and drives me back only to turn around and go back. That was a waste of time and gas.

One day later...

Glenn knows already. He keeps stuttering and fidgeting. He has two secrets and he's going to explode. Dale probably knows already too. Ha! Glenn told him of course. I can see that he is struggling about telling the group or not about the walkers in the barn. I already know that he tells them in about one minute. I keep eating my eggs trying to prepare for this morning. I know it's going to be a hard one.

"Umm guys" Glenn stands up and clears his throat. "There are walkers in the barn"

At that the drama began. Everyone starts freaking out and they all check out the barn. I wasn't paying attention because I know how it all goes. Why bother? Rick and Shane start having a discussion and I leave. I'm going to have to apologize to Andrea... Maybe later.

Few hours had passed and I went to where the horses were kept. I overheard Carol and Daryl fighting. I didn't know that would happen. Daryl called her a stupid bitch just because she didn't want him to get hurt. Although I understood Daryl, everything that he went through and Carol just gives up.

Today is the day... Today we find Sophia. It will be hard but this experience makes us stronger. It makes Carol stronger. We need to go through this again.

I pet the horse next to me and walk out. I go find Andrea and sure enough she is cleaning her gun while everyone else is doing their job (except me though...). I walk up to her and sit at the table in front of her.

She glances at me and flashes me a fake smile. "Andrea I'm really sorry I didn't know what to do! It seemed like the best option. You weren't listening, and you could've killed Daryl."

She looks at me and she relaxes. "First of all don't tell me my name I already know it. Second, I was waiting for your apology. I forgive you and thank you I guess." I look at her confused. "I really could've killed Daryl. So thank you for stopping me and hey I wasn't listening, something had to be done. I get it."

She gets up and smiles. She really seems to have forgiven me. Ok, one less thing to do. I go over to Carl and he's just sitting looking at nothing.

"What's got you so sad? It's bumming me out." I smile

He looks up and shrugs. "Shane wants to stop looking for Sophia. I know she is dead but I really think that we should bury her body."

I look at him and give him a sad smile. I open my mouth to talk when Shane walks by.

"Hey Shane" Carl stops him.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah." Carl starts thinking a little. "I know you think Sophia is dead and that you think we should stop looking for her but that's bullshit!" Oh shit!

"Hey man watch your mouth" he scolds.

"We're going to stay here until we find her." He says with a straight face.

"That's what you think we should do?"

"That what I know we should do."

I was impressed, Shane and Carl keep talking but I block it all out. I didn't know this happened either. Maybe it didn't. All I did last time was spend time with Glenn while he told me his situation with Maggie.

My thoughts were interrupted by Carl grabbing my arm and dragging me towards Lori. I guess she saw Shane talking to Carl and called him over.

After we talked to Lori we both went to the RV where Glenn was sitting in the roof with Dale's hat. Oh right, Maggie put an egg in his other one. That's funny.

We got up on the roof with him when he started talking softly to himself.

"I don't know what to do. We had such a good time and now she hates me now because I told everyone about the walkers in the barn and... It was so great and now she probably regrets it." He looks up shocked at what he said. "Oh man I'm sorry I was just talking about..."

"Don't worry, I know. I'm not stupid." I said.

He looked shocked. "What am I talking about?" He mocked.

"You're talking about that you had sex with Maggie." I say with a straight face.

He looked so stupid. It was hilarious. I hear chuckling and look back at a nervous Carl.

I felt embarrassed once I processed what I said. I can't take it back now!

I wonder where everyone else is. Dale isn't here or Shane. I do know that Rick is with Hershel getting walkers for some reason (I can't believe I never asked him about that last time). The women are probably doing chores which I'm supposed to do but whatever.

It's been a while since we sat with Glenn. We laughed and almost fell off. Dale had come back and took Glenn's place again. A little later Glenn left to talk to Maggie. For a while I had forgotten that Shane was on his way to give the guns to people and kill the walkers. I heard a lot of noise and realized that I was alone. Carl had left my side and I didn't even notice. I look towards the house where Shane is giving his speech and giving out guns. I start to run and I pass Shane. I sit down in the steps with Carl and I tell him that it's time.

"Time for what?" He whispered.

"Sophia was in the barn all along; Shane is going to open that barn... Do the math Carl" I say sarcastically.

He thinks for a second and then his face turns into fear. We all turn around and watch Rick guiding a walker. Of course Shane gets mad and runs towards them with everyone close behind. Let the fun begin! Everyone is screaming Gunshots are fired. And Shane opens the barns door and starts shooting the walkers coming out. I start to tear up. It's all happening again. What if I slip out and hide in the RV. No I can't. Daryl will get more suspicious. He hasn't talked to me since the night he got shot.

A tear comes out and I wipe it away furiously. I WILL NOT CRY! The shots died down and I see Lori and Carl at the floor both shocked. Sophia comes out. All rotten and dead just like last time. Carol runs towards her but Daryl stops her. This time I ran towards her and while taking ricks gun. He stood shocked and tried to take it from me.

"Angie! What the hell are..."

BANG!

I shot her. I watched as she fell on the floor dead again. I never got closure from her death. I never had accepted it, but when I shot her... It was real. They say to get closure you have to let go. This was my way of letting go. I needed to do it; it was the only way for it to feel real to me and right then and there I accepted it. She was gone again.

Everyone kept crying and but I didn't. I felt proud of myself and to be honest a little scared. Part of me was so proud and the other was yelling at me. 'How could you!' 'You monster' 'you have no heart'. I just ignored it. I know who I am and I would never do something like that because I'm a monster.

Beth was hugging her mom and her mom came back and attacked her. Everyone separated her and she ran to the house crying. As she ran past me I saw her holding her arm. It was bleeding! Was she bit?!

**Ok don't be mad but I felt like nothing was changing and some things had to change. I don't know what I'm going to do with Beth yet but like I said things have to change. Review me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok its here finally. Sorry for taking a loooong time but man there is just so much work that I have to do. Ive been dying for a second of peace so I can write this chapter. I actually made two chapters because I couldn't stop writing. Anyway enjoy!**

Was Beth bit?!

I turn to run towards her when I was grabbed by Rick. He took his gun from my hand and walked away. He didn't look mad at me, he just looked sad about Sophia. I don't even think he cared that I was the one to put her down.

I look back to see everyone clueless. They didn't know what to do. Some people started dragging the bodies and others were grieving.

I didn't know where carol was. Last time I tried to avoid her but this time I want to see her. She didn't go to Sophia's funeral last time. My best guess is that she is inside the RV.

I've noticed that Rick has been a little distant from Lori. I think she told him before Glenn told us about the walkers.

I realized that I had been standing in front of Hershel's house. He claims that he didn't know that Sophia was there because Otis was the one to put the walkers in the barn.

While Hershel and his family enter their house I sneak in through their window. I go into Beth's room slowly approaching the door. I wonder what I will see. I open the door and look at Beth crying. She looks at me quickly and tries to turn away but I caught her wrist just in time. I examine it and look at her in horror.

"What happened?" I whisper. "You scared me. I thought you were bit."

She sniffles and looks at me. "When I went over to my mom... I had a knife to protect myself just like Maggie and the others. My dad gave it to me just in case you guys were bad." She looked at me shyly. I nod at her to continue. "When went over to her I had my knife but I wasn't holding it right I guess and when she attacked me... She pushed my knife inside my arm. But It was an accident, it was my fault!"

I look at her and yell for Hershel to come stitch her up. I walk out of the room and Hershel nodded at me sadly. I felt bad for him he thinks that we just murdered his family.

I enter my tent and lay on my sleeping bag. Glenn enters and matches my position.

"I didn't know she was in there." He sighs.

"How could you have?" I say staring at the ceiling. "No one knew... I'm just tired man. I m just..."

"Yeah" he nods in understanding.

This is normal; death is normal now.

THE WALKING DEAD

I enter the RV where Daryl is sitting at the counter and carol is at the table looking out the window. I sit in front of her and stare at my hands.

"Are you coming to the funeral?" I ask her.

"No" she looks at me. "That's not my daughter"

"Me neither." I say.

"What?" Daryl asks surprised. "Neither of you? Her mom and her best friend aren't coming to her funeral?"

I ignore Daryl and grab carols hands. "We'll eventually be ready to face her grave but right now we need to let go." I look at Daryl. "Like I said, I'm staying. We're not ready."

He nods sympathetically and jumps off the counter and leaves.

THE WALKING DEAD

After I left the RV because I was thirsty I went to the house to see Beth. I walked inside the kitchen and saw Glenn carrying a fainted beth to her room. I rush in after them. They said that she was in shock because if her mothers death. I offered to watch her while they both looked for Hershel (even though I know he wasn't here and is at a bar). I look at Beth's bandaged arm. She's really been through a lot. I made her life worse. First she saw Otis die in front of her, then her mom and then she gets cut because her mom attacks her.

One hour later passed and there was still light outside. Rick and Glenn already left to look for Hershel. Maggie walks in and tells me to eat something. I eat a sandwich at the kitchen that Patricia makes for me and I go outside to watch the horses.

Carl follows me from out of nowhere and sits next to me. I look in the distance and watch Daryl's little camp. I know that Daryl snapped at Lori because I was there last time bonding with him but now I can't. He doesn't trust me. I notice that his camp was empty. Where was he? I watch a car in the distance and I know that it's Lori leaving to look for Rick.

"Why did you shoot her?" Carl asks suddenly.

I sigh "Last time I didn't let her go. It always ate me up every morning. I didn't think it was fair. This was my way of moving on. Even though it sounds crazy, I really think I have found my peace with it."

He nods. "It's not crazy." He looks down and plays with his hand. Something was bothering him. "What happens in the future? Who lives? Please tell me I need to know. It's been eating me up!"

"I'm not telling you. Something's are better left unsaid. You'll just have to live and out." I knew he was irritated by my answer but I can't exactly tell him that Shane dies and his mom also dies because Shane got her pregnant and she died of childbirth.

"I ever tell you how I died?" I say after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"You just told me that some people captured you and hit you with a baseball bat and slit your throat." He explains

"Yeah that really was a bad day." I look down. "Glenn tried to convince them to not kill me but the guy just shut him up. All I could see was the pity in ricks eyes, Glenn's eyes, bobs eyes, and Daryl's eyes"

"Who's bob?" He asks making a face.

"A guy we find"

"Where was I?" He asks a little alarmed.

"You were in a train cart being held. You were ok though. You were with the others."

"What others?"

"Not telling you that much. All I'm willing to say is that one of the most awesome people were with you."

"Anyway" I continue. "It was horrible. The pain was too much. I just kept repeating in my mind to let me do it all over again, to let me live it again, make better choices and make it easier for us. So far it's been going bad. Almost nothing has changed and since I can't save anyone because when I actually do save them they die anyway. Amy died anyway when I saved her, Jacqui also. Thats when I knew I couldn't save anyone. The universe has a way of balancing itself and it sucks."

"Angie you already told me that. Tell me the rest of the story of how you died!" Carl whined.

I was having a sad moment and he had to screw it all up.

I sigh "that day was my birthday."

He looks at me shocked "you died on your birthday?"

I nod and suddenly he hugs me and says that's he's sorry. I felt tears burning my eyes and I hug him back.

I start sobbing and he keeps hugging me.

"How did you know it was your birthday?"

"I had a tiny calendar. It's important to keep track of time. I mean I couldn't find one for that year so I took one and changed the dates. Man, it took a long time."

We stop hugging and we start chatting about other stuff. Later, he goes inside to have dinner. It was night and everyone was getting worried about Rick and Glenn. Man, we've been out here for hours. It really didn't seem that long.

I start to walk out when I hear my stomach rumbling. I really need to eat. I pass all the horse stalls and then freeze. There was Daryl. He was looking at me with angry and confused eyes. He heard everything by the look on his face. I didn't know what to do. I kept stammering, trying to find words. Nothing came out. He stood up and and I look up. I felt threatened and tried to back up only to hit one of the stall doors.

"Is it all true?" His voice was low and rough.

I gulp and nod. He also nods and leaves. The minute he left I let out a huge breath. Holy shit! Does he actually believe me?

THE WALKING DEAD

I walk in the house and sit at the table next to Carl. Everyone is worried about Rick and the others. I look down and hold Carl's hand while Shane gives him a be tough speech. Carol goes to call Lori but Maggie tells her that she isn't inside the house. Everyone is silent and everyone starts asking questions. They all run outside trying to find her. I was starving and grabbed three pieces of bread and run outside. I start eating a piece and everyone looks at me.

"I'm starving ok!" I snap.

Everyone chuckled and then got back to looking for Lori. Carol grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask eating my bread happily.

"I have a feeling daryl might know where she is" she says quickly.

This is going to be awkward. We arrive at his camp and I watch as Daryl tells her that Lori must've gone off looking for Rick.

"What?!" A voice says behind me. It was Carl he must've followed us.

Carol touched his arm and ran back to tell the others. Daryl looks at me and then turns around.

"Does she die? Is that why you didn't want to tell me anything about the future?!" He says then stops and looks at Daryl and then at me. He covers his mouth and I reassure him that he already knows.

"No she doesn't die. She just gets in a car accident" I murmur the last part.

Carl looks at me alarmed and nods. He walks back to the group and I just stand there. I must look so stupid.

When I turn around Daryl is watching me with a raised eyebrow. I sit in front of the fire and wait for him to tell me anything.

I start to eat my second bread and look at Daryl.

"You want one?" I hold out the last bread.

He smirks and shakes his head no.

"Your loss." I shrug.

He keeps looking at me. This is so awkward.

"You really see the future or somethin?" He says as he sharpens a stick.

"Well it's more complicated, I've actually already lived this. I died and came back to the beginning. I woke up in the RV. Everyone said that I fainted."

He nods and takes another stick.

"That explains a lot. How you knew how to do everything." He looks up at me.

I nod and he stops sharpening the stick. We both heard a car and he starts to stand up.

"It's Shane. He goes and brings Lori back by lying to her about Rick being back." I chuckle.

He also chuckles and sits down.

There was a silence. "What happens next?" He asks.

I smile sadly. "You're going to have to find out."

He frowns at me and I give him my last bread. I walk out of his camp and enter my tent.

I look out my tent and watch carol walking towards him. Yes please get together. I know it isn't going to happen. They are actually going to fight but that's when they become closer. It sounds crazy but that fight brings them closer than ever. I smile at that thought and go to sleep awaiting tomorrow.

**Okay here it is. Review me! Oh and Im going to upload the next chapter in about a minute just so I can make up for taking such a long time in posting chapters.**


	11. So Much Worse

_Everything was white, there was nothing but white. Then this man appeared. He was screaming but I couldn't hear anything. He had brown wavy hair and looked about 25 years old. He looked familiar but I couldn't remember ever having seen him. All of the sudden I could hear him. He kept screaming and i covered my ears. When he saw me cover my ears he stopped._

_"Can you hear me?" He walked towards me. I nod and look at him curiously. He got closer and I could see that he had big blue eyes and faint freckles on his face. His voice was soothing. It was soft but the man could scream._

_"Do I know you?" When I asked I suddenly realized we were in a cabin. It was clean and it was sunny outside. I start to look around. I was getting scared; he just kept looking at me with a smile in his face as if he knew me._

_He noticed I was getting scared and excused himself. "I'm Riley. I know you don't know me but I know you. I'm here to help you. I don't have much time. I'm basically breaking every rule here but you need you to know that even though you can't save anyone... I want to help you. You can save only three people" I start to open my mouth to say something but he kept on talking. "It's going to be hard but it's only three. If I let you save more than that there will be consequences. Think about it and I'll see you next time._

_"Wait, how come you seem familiar?" I ask. He looks at me and makes a 'I've told you too much' face and disappears.  
><em>  
>I woke up and I had really overslept. Three people. I can only save three people. I have to tell Carl and Daryl. I changed my clothes and put on my boots. I ran outside to find the red car that Rick and Glenn left in. They were all probably arguing about Randall. I ran into Hershel's front porch and I could hear Shane arguing with Rick. I opened the door to Hershel's house and went into the dining room. They looked at me and I ran to hug Rick. Then they all looked back to Hershel giving a piece of his mind to Shane. After that Shane stormed out and everyone else walked out. I called Daryl over and I took him to the barn.<p>

"Daryl, Were you arguing about what to do with Randall?" I ask

"Yeah, should we be worried?" He looks at me.

"No, I mean he just a scrawny kid and no one is looking for him. But if he keeps breathing bad things will come so just leave it all to me"

"What're you gonna do?" He asks suspiciously.

"I don't know yet but I've been through this world twice and I'm not afraid of death."

He looked at me for a minute and nodded.

"Won't you need any help?"

"Nope." I said. I gave him a pat and went to walk out.

"Oh and Daryl" he looks up. "Sophia wasn't yours, I get it, but even his father wouldn't have done anything that you have. Carol is trying to look out for you like you did for her and sophia... In time, Carol learns how to survive and that you need to do anything it takes. I really think that she is the strongest of the group. I mean not physically but mentally. She may look weak now but you'll see what she turns into. People keep underestimating her but I just love their faces when she proves them wrong."

With that I leave the barn and go do some chores.

THE WALKING DEAD

I was folding some clothes with Carol next to me. It's been a while since I've done any chores. I kept thinking about how I can change the Randall situation. I want to make it easier, better yet I can actually make the barn survive. If there wasn't any shooting because of Shane using Randall to kill Rick then the herd would've never passed through the barn. But the question is: How do I prevent it? I will just have to do everything it takes I guess.

I go over to Rick and lori's tent and I take ricks handcuff keys. I leave his tent and walk very determined towards the barn where he was put an hour ago. I go in from the back and sure enough he was there. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Hey, little girl!" He whispered sharply. "Can you help me?" He tries to stand up only to fall back again because of his bad leg. I approached him with my knife and gun ready to use. I was going to kill him. I was going to stage the whole thing. My mind was made up and I was ready to strike.

I go over to him and take an apple from my bag. "Here." I said innocently. He tried to grab it but his arms were tied. I took a look at his wrist and they were bleeding. He had been trying to get out since we put him in there. I took the key that I stole from Rick.

"I'm going to help you okay." I grab the handcuff keys and open them letting his hands free. I give him the apple and just when he was going to eat the apple I stabbed him. He let out a wheeze and falls to the floor. I look directly at his eyes and watch as the light in his eyes go out. I felt different. I've killed people who were about to kill me not defenseless people.

I scratch my arms really hard and hit the back of my head with the floor. I drag his body over mine and start to cry. I scream for help and I keep screaming. I start pulling him off me and suddenly the barn door opens with everyone outside looking at me in horror. Glenn runs over to me and picks me up. He takes me outside the barn and puts me on the ground away from the body. I'm still sniffling and have a lot of snot. I realized that Rick and Shane were fighting. The only thing I didn't think about was that if I did this then everything will fall on Rick hands. He will be blamed and he will feel so guilty.

Carl comes over to me and start to hold my hand he asks if I'm ok and I nod.

"How did he get out?!" Shane starts shouting.

"It was my fault!" I spoke up. "I felt bad for him and I wanted to give him and Apple but he couldn't eat because his hands were tied and they were bleeding." I look at Rick shyly. "I went into your tent and got your keys. When I un cuffed him he started to attack me." I start crying again. Carol and basically everyone started telling me it was ok. "I... I stabbed him."

"Are you hurt?" Hershel asks.

"He charged at me and he scratched me a little and when we fell I hit my head and it hurts a lot." I explained. I wasn't lying, when I hit my head I kind of did it a little harder than I wanted. My head hearts a lot.

Hershel told Daryl to pick me up and get me to his house. When Daryl picked me up I looked back to see Shane fighting with Rick. In some way I understand Shane. What has to be done to survive has to be done, but Rick will learn that the hard way.

"You're crazier than I am and a good actor." Daryl smirks at me.

"I didn't know I could do that. My head really hurts." I complain. "I actually banged my own head at the floor like a freaking crazy person. I'm really tired..."

I passed out.

THE WALKING DEAD

I woke up in one of Hershel's guest rooms. Next to me was glenn. he was looking at his hands. When he saw I was awake I ask him what has happened.

"Well they burned Randall's body." Glenn said nonchalantly. Then his expression turned serious "Shane and Rick are still fighting. Shane keeps saying that if Rick hadn't brought Randal none of this would happen and that Rick can't trust people anymore. That Rick can't be the good guy anymore. I hate to agree with Shane but I guess you he's right; you can't trust anyone anymore. Rick can't be nice to everyone. He needs to focus on our group first."

"I guess you're right but Rick is a better leader than Shane. Remember that! I've seen the way he looks at Rick. I don't trust him. Any way, Rick will change, he'll learn how it's like in this world. He'll keep us safe."

Glenn smiles and looks down at his hands again.

"You know, I barely know anything about you." He raises his eyebrows.

"The only thing you need to know is that I sucked at everything. I had no social life, I hated sports, only thing I liked was video games and guns." I say to him proudly. "My parents were the best. My dad was wise and funny and my mom was just funny and the best cook ever. I hated my sister. I was always jealous of her. Oh and I hate animals."

He looked so confused and amused. "Wow, I always thought you were one of those cool kids at school."

I chuckle "nah, I just hung out with a couple of friends and that's it."

"I don't know you just seem older than your age."

"I kind if have to yknow. I don't have a choice. Carl is like this too."

"Yeah but you're different." He says.

"Well I always kept to myself. I observed silently. I've always loved listening to my dad's lessons. I know a lot of things by just being quiet and analyzing things. The only problem is that I don't have patience. When I get mad I always say things that I regret. I always try to keep quiet when I'm pissed but it's always been really hard."

We kept talking and laughing until it we heard Maggie in the other room screaming.

THE WALKING DEAD

"What the fuck is happening!" I whisper to Glenn.

He goes running to the other room and I hear him talking softly to Maggie while she sobbed. I heard everyone's footsteps running to the bedroom. I stood up and tried to pass through everyone gasping and crying. When I finally got through I could see Hershel in his knees hovering over Beth's dead body. She had committed suicide.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I guess it made sense. Last time she wanted to but she hasn't seen the things she has this time. I guess with watching Otis die, her mom attacking her, being stabbed, 'Randal attacking me' was just too much for her. I only made this life worse. Rick and the others are better off without me.

I got out of the room and passed Daryl. He grabbed my arm and looked at me. I was crying and sobbing and I really did not want for Daryl to see me like this. I know he can't handle a girl crying. He let go of my arm as soon as he saw tears. I ran into the woods and still kept going. I didn't stop, I couldn't. It wasn't long before I was lost. But I just kept running.


	12. No point in leaving anymore

**Hello guys here is chapter… something. Sorry if it took me a while but if Im not too busy ill post a little faster. well i like this chapter but there are somethings that could have been done better so if you find any mistakes just ignore them or tell me so i can fix them. Anyway, please enjoy and review. **

It was dark out and I didn't know where I was going. I stopped running a few miles back. I was lost but I didn't care; I was away from them. I saw a light in the distance and walked towards it. When I found the source of the light it was a camp. I didn't check if there were people and I didn't care. I sat down and looked at the flashlight laying on the ground. I didn't care that there could be walkers or people in the dark. My only thought was beth. I was the reason she is dead. I kept changing and changing things that I didn't realize what kind of effect it could be having on anyone. I stood up and opened the tent and there lay a man. He was dead and had a hole on his head. He probably killed himself, just like beth.

"Couldn't handle it either, could you?" I say to myself. I crouch down and take his gun. In a corner of the tent there was a can of beans and another of peaches. I dragged his body outside and brought the flashlight inside the tent. Slowly I zipped the tent up and curled up in a ball with my knife, gun, and cans of food.

THE WALKING DEAD

_"Where the fuck are you going?" A voice yells at me. I open my eyes and Riley is standing right in front me. "Why the hell did you leave? Look at how selfish your being! Your wish was granted, not many people get this opportunity and you just leave because it got a little tough and it didn't go the way you wanted. Let me be the first to tell you: that is life. You just have to keep going. Make it work somehow."_

_"No, they are better off without me. I've made their lives worse if that's possible." I say._

_"I guess bad things happened but good things also happened." He assures me._

_"Yeah, like what?" I challenge._

_He starts thinking for a few minutes. "Ok look, just go back. You'll make their lives easier just like you promised. Trust me, I know you. You'll change things in the best way that you can."_

_"You don't know me! How can you even ask me to trust you? You're just some guy in my dream."I yell. I grab a gun from the table and press it to my head. If I shoot myself I can wake up._

_Riley jumps from the table separating us. "No, wait! Don't shoot, there are rules! Don't break the rules, there are consequences!" He start to gently take the gun away._

_"Fuck you freckles!"_  
><em>BAM!<em>

I suddenly wake up and sit up rubbing my eyes. Then I notice a walker outside my tent wandering around. I didn't know what to do since I've always used my gun more than my knife and I didn't want to shoot anything. "Fucking guy telling me what to do" I whisper to myself. The walker was eating the dead man I found yesterday. He was still fresh and I guess the walker smelled him. He had his back to me and decided to take this chance to sneak up on him.

I slowly approached him with my knife in my hand. I was a few inches away. I quickly raised my knife and stabbed his head. He fell to the floor and my knife was still stuck on his skull. I couldn't get it out and I felt so useless. I kept pulling and grunting. I fell down to the floor and screamed as loud as I could. I had to let it all out. All of my anger, regrets and my grief. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize when dozens of walkers started to come towards me. I quickly stood up and abandoned the knife.

Once again I ran. I ran till my lungs and legs were on fire. I really thought I was dying. A little more of running and I collapsed. My heart was thumping so hard on my chest. I could barely breath. I closed my eyes and listened. There were no walkers around that I could hear. I rest for a little while and then sat up straight. I look at every direction and realize that Im close to the farm. All I had to do was follow the road and it probably will lead me there. I wasn't sure but it was my best option. I had to go back. Not because I want to or because they need me but because I was hungry and thirsty. I ran a lot and drank nothing. I had nothing except a gun with six bullets left. I wouldn't survive if I keep letting my emotions control me. Then again, I wouldn't be me without them.

THE WALKING DEAD

By the time I got to the farm it was dark. I didn't see any walkers on my way here. I got lucky but it'll run out eventually. As I neared the farm I see Carl, Lori and Dale sitting alone outside the tents . They probably didn't even notice I was gone. I walked in front if them and acted like I hadn't escaped and almost killed in one day and a half.

"Hey." I say. I quickly side step Lori and run to Hershel's kitchen. I really think that they were worried about me and they knew I was missing because of their faces. I mean, I didn't stick long enough for them to speak but their faces said it all. I opened the cabinet and got myself a glass. I filled it with water and sat at the table waiting for whatever is next. I heard multiple footsteps and the door open quickly and loudly. Everyone was there except Daryl, Rick and Shane.

"Oh my god! Thank god you're ok" Carol ran over to me and hugged. Everyone else followed her and hugged me. I felt overwhelmed, hungry and tired. I felt myself falling a little when Glenn caught me. Everything was a blur, everyone was looking at me and I was just so tired that I went limb on Glenn's arms.

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the cabin where Riley took me. It was empty though and there was no sign of him. I walk over to the kitchen and realize that it was exactly how I left it. The table Riley jumped from was on the floor and suddenly my eyes notice blood on the floor. I follow the trail and see myself dead on the floor with the gun I shot myself with next to me. There was a puddle of blood and I felt kind of stupid that I didn't notice it sooner. I walk towards it and look at my body._

_"Riley?" My voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry! Please tell me what is happening. I'm scared."_

_"I tried to warn you." Riley said behind me. I turned around to see him bent down spitting blood on the floor. He was a mess. He looked like someone had tortured him._

_"What the hell happened to you?" I almost scream. I run towards him and help him sit on the couch. "Did I do this to you?"_

_He starts to cough wildly. I'm getting scared by the second. He sits up and wheezes. "They told me to not let you get harmed." He winces and points at my body on the floor._

_"Who is 'they'?" I ask knowing he won't tell me shit._

_"I... Can't." He starts to drift into consciousness. I shake him a little and he jumps. "Next time, don't shoot yourself."_

_"Then what do I when I want to wake up?" I ask._

_"By just doing it" he laughs. He clutches his sides in pain. Then he looks at me in tears. He looked lost and distant "I'm sorry for leaving you, I just couldn't ignore what he did to her..." He passes out in the couch. What did he mean by that? What the hell is he talking about? The guy that fucked him up must of fucked up his head also. I think about what he said a few days ago. He said I could only save three people. Who am I going to save? Well I guess I'll decide in the moment. I follow Riley's advice and just wake up by myself._

THE WALKING DEAD

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rick's soothing voice wakes me up. I look around the room and see Shane, Daryl and Rick. No one else was around. Shane looked pissed at me. I notice that I haven't answered Rick.

"Umm I'm fine just hungry and thirsty." I reply.

"Where did you run of to?" Daryl asks looking me right in the eye as always.

I shrug "away from here."

Daryl nods then his eyes turn dark. "You could've died alone out there." He growls.

I gulp. He was getting angry. "Can I speak to Daryl alone please?" Rick motions to Shane to leave the room. Shane looks at me like I'm a piece of rotten fish. The door closes and it's just me and Daryl.

"Before you scream at me, I didn't die. Wait... Why are you even mad? You don't own me I'll do whatever the hell I want."

He steps forward and I scoot back in the bed. When he saw fear in my eyes he stepped back. I relaxed a little and decide to tell him everything.  
>"While I was gone I slept in a little abandoned tent. I had a dream and I saw this guy named Riley." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I wanted to tell you about him a few days ago but the Randal thing happened and yknow. Well the point is that the first time I saw him he said that he wanted to help me and that I could only save three people. The second time I saw him he screamed at me for running away and I got mad at him and I wanted to leave so to wake myself up I shot myself. He had told me not to because there would be consequences but I didn't care; I wanted to wake up. It worked, I woke up but then the last time I saw him, which was a few minutes ago, he was all beaten up. There was bruises and blood all over his body. He said that 'they' told him not to let me get hurt. Ok, I'm getting off topic, the point is that one, I think I know him from somewhere. Two, he told me I can save three people. three, the people that beat him up were the ones that brought me back to this time when I died. Lastly, he got beaten up just because I was angry and I broke one of their stupid rules. Well after that I realized that there's no point in leaving anymore if it's all going to bite me in the ass."<p>

Man I had talked a lot. Daryl listened to everything and stayed silent. "Who are you going to save?" I wanted to tell him who I was planning to save but then I would have to tell him who dies and I don't need any of those problems now.

"I don't know, I was thinking to just deal with it when the time comes."

He nods and then walks out the door. Ok then, he just left. Ouch. Just then Carl comes in with a tray of food. There was bread, chicken, carrots and orange juice. I didn't feel like drinking orange juice but I'm not complaining.

"Hey, I heard what you and Daryl were talking about." He says as he sits next to me in the bed.

"Eavesdropping isn't very nice you know." I tease.

He pushes me softly and smiles. "So, only three people."

"Yep." We both eat from my plate and we have a good time laughing and playing little games. It was good for me and Carl to just once in a while be a kid; to not become cold like everyone fears we'll be. Even if it proves later to be worthless.


	13. The Motel

"What am I supposed to do Riley? You're telling me it's still going to happen. But I already killed Randal; it's not supposed to happen!" My heart was beating wildly in my chest. Dale had died yesterday a few hours after I had come back from the forest. I was ordered to sleep that day. I didn't have the chance to go to his funeral the next day. Everyone said that he died from a heart attack in the RV but me, Daryl and Carl know what really happened.

"The farm has to go. Even though you killed him, it still has to happen. Well, I mean it's not necessarily going to happen the same way but you get it." Riley looked at me sympathetically. He looked better even though he still had some bruises. I've talked to him more since I've been sleeping a lot more lately.

"So we're going to lose the farm?" I ask.

"Yeah, one way or another and the people that died that night will also die unless those are the three you want to save." He looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"No. Not them, I'm thinking about saving Lori." I look at the ground waiting for Riley to say anything. "I mean, sure I hate her guts but her loss made a number on Rick and Carl. Plus I think it'll be easier to feed and take care of Judith since Beth isn't around anymore. She needs to stay."

He looks at me and smiles. "Good choice."

Suddenly the floor starts shaking and I wake up breathless. "What the..." I look to see Glenn in front of me. He looked worried and shaken. I realize its dark outside.

"We have to go now!" He whispered sharply. Everything was dark and I was inside Hershel's guest room. I got up and put my boots on.

"What's going on?" Fear controlled my body and I didn't know what to do.

"We heard two gunshots and then next thing we know there is a massive herd of walkers outside. I don't know where Rick, Shane or Carl are but the others are preparing to leave." He said everything while packing anything he could see. I ran to the front of the house to see Daryl sitting in the front porch.

"Daryl?" I ask with fear clearly in my voice.

He stands up from the chair and hands me a handgun that was his. "We have to go." He said.

"What about Rick, Shane and Carl?" I look at him curiously.

"Don't ask me. You're the one that knows what's gonna happen." He said simply. The walkers were getting close but then the barn started to get on fire.

I point at the barn and look at Daryl. "Rick is in there with Carl." I inform. "You have to leave and take carol back to the highway. Go now!"

"What?" He asks.

"I don't have time to tell you everything. This is what happened last time. You save carol and then we all meet up at the highway. Now please take her when she's ready."  
>I tell him.<p>

Lori starts looking for Carl and everything gets out of control. Then jimmy drives the RV down the the barn to pick up Rick and Carl only to die there. I stay hidden in the darkness of the house waiting to go with someone. Who should I go with? T-dog is starting to get into his car with Lori behind him. Patricia is dead on the ground with walkers eating her. I quickly run over to T-dog and open the door. "Meet us all by the highway!" I scream.

"Come on get in" t-dog yells back.

"No!" I run away and look back to see the car leaving. Then I see carol and Daryl leaving. I look back and wonder if I should go with Rick Carl and Hershel but then I realized that they already know where to go. I was alone and I had let everyone know where to go that I forgot about myself. Walkers were getting close and I started shooting them. I had only shot 4 of them before the gun was empty. I was scared for my life again.

Just then a walker behind me got shot and I looked back to see Glenn and Maggie. I quickly get into the car and we all leave.

Omg! I forgot about Andrea. Well she'll live plus then we get Michonne.

"It's ok we're ok." Glenn was soothing a sobbing Maggie.

"Maybe we should go back." She sobbed. "Did any of you see my dad or Patricia and jimmy?"

Glenn stayed quiet but I stepped up. "I saw jimmy die inside the RV trying to save Rick and Carl. Patricia is also gone."

She started crying even harder that Glenn had to switch places with her. "What about my dad" she said in between sobs.

"Don't worry I saw him go with Rick and Carl. They made it out." I reassured. She started to relax a little.

"What now?" He looked at me through the mirror.

"I told most of the group that had cars to go to the highway. We have to go there." I spoke up.

He turned the car and headed towards the highway.

THE WALKING DEAD

everyone was there except the ones who died and Andrea. They were all discussing what to do next and I was too tired to tell them what to do again. I sat in the top of a car and waited for them to decide. After a while of them trying to decide on a place I decided that I did not want to stay a night in the cold. Not again! I also. Remembered that if I lead them to the prison this early then the governor might discover us early and I was not mentally prepared for that kind of shit. I started to think about a place where we can go to spend 8 months in.

"What are you thinking about?" Carl sits next to me. He grabs my hand and smiles. Us holding hands has become so normal that we do it without even noticing.

"I'm thinking of a place we can stay for 8 months." I say looking in the distance.

"8 months?" He whispers sharply.

"It's what needs to happen." I say calmly.

We sit in silence and a thought popped into my head. The hotel!

I jump from the hood and run towards Rick. "The motel! The motel!" I say without noticing I was shouting.

He shushed me and then smiles. "What are you talking about?"

"There is this small motel a few miles from here and it's really safe and there aren't any walkers around because it has a wall surrounding it!" I say excitedly. Last time me, Maggie and Glenn find a motel while on a run but since we had the prison we didn't exactly need it.

"How do you know this?" Rick asked.

"Well I uh." I look over at Daryl and Carl but the both just chuckle silently. Assholes. "When i ran away I found it."

They all discussed it and they all agreed to go. I was sent to the car that had the lead because I knew where it was. Inside the car was Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carl (because he wanted to come with me) and me. I didn't know exactly where the motel was but I felt pretty confident that I could lead them there.

All the way there me and Carl were playing car games while I lead them. They didn't really need my help a couple of miles into it since they saw some signs for it. So one hour later we were there and I was impressed that the car that runs out of gas last time didn't this time. The only problem was that the gate didn't want to open.

We all got out and admired our new home while Rick and Daryl tried to open the gate. The wall surrounding the whole motel was pretty big. It kind of looked more like a prison than a motel but that's none of my business. It all had the color blue. The whole motel was blue but in different shades. It looked really weird but still. It's a lot better than spending eight months on the road.

"So, what are you thinking?" Carol takes my hair and puts it into a bun.

"I'm thinking that there is a lot of blue." I laugh.

She chuckles and gives my shoulders a squeeze. "You were right about Rick. He is a good leader."

"Yeah." I smile at her. "What room do you want when we get in there?"

"It depends." She laughs.

Half an hour later Rick, Daryl and Glenn get the gate open. We get the vehicles inside and close the gate again with a new lock which we had three spare keys for. Rick had one spare, Daryl another and Hershel had the last.

Rick Glenn Daryl and Maggie slowly entered the motel lobby with their weapons up. They checked everything and then gave us the all clear.

This was the fanciest motel I've ever seen since there was a lot of windows and a skylight. That was good since we need the light to see. I especially did not want to live in a dark,  
>creepy motel.<p>

As I walked through the halls I saw the dead walkers on the floor. The ones that Rick, Daryl, Maggie or Glenn probably killed. I quickly pass them and enter a room numbered 10. I felt like this would be a good room for me to settle in. I noticed the dusty room and its dirty walls and beds. Tomorrow morning I would find the supply closet and clean my room. I would make this place as livable as possible. I would make this room mine just like the one I had back home.


End file.
